MattXMatt & MattXQuinn
by grimm4242564
Summary: MattXMatt: Matt is broken hearted after being harshfully rejected by Quinn.. Will he recover? MattXQuinn: Quinn is the new tranfer student at school, he walks into class and sees a hot bae... does he feel the same way? MattXQuinn Is Wrote by my friend, Squirklechan, but she is too lazy to make an account, all credit goes to her love you Squirkle
1. MattXMatt Snails

Matt was tired and restless, after being harshly rejected by Quinn, he didn't no if he could live on... _he unzipped his pants_ pulling out his manhood... _It was so small_.. no wonder Quinn rejected him, he thought to himself.. he started beating it harshly, tears streaming down his eyes, he flopped down onto his bed, stopping his act of self love and pulling his zipper up.

"I need material"

He grabbed his tablet that was lying on the wooden bedside table, he opened up safari, typing in " .gov" his favorite site, he clicked enter.. and then What popped up.. he couldn't comprehend... "This site is blocked by ParentalControl"  
>He started hitting himself, not knowing how to react. he bolted out of his room, heading towards his mothers laptop, only to be stopped by her halfway,<p>

"What are you doing?"  
>"I need your laptop to do my homework"<br>"Okaaaaay, good job son, I expect the A+"  
>"UGH, okay mom"<br>He finally had achieved his mother's laptop. Quickly, he headed towards the all holy google chrome, hitting the buttons 'ctrl,shift,N ' skillfully. he pulled his pants and underwear down to his ankles, not even caring to unzip his zipper.. quickly typing in the url to his favorite site, he clicked on the most featured video "Slutty snails shooting juices". He grabbed his penis like a wizard would grab his staff, skillfully making quick strokes to his already, erect manhood, studying the snails carefully, he started to spit on his manspear, imagining the snails, his strokes became faster and harder, he arched his back up in sexual excitement.

"UHHHHNNNNN SNAILSSS!..." a sweet smelling, white liquid covered his body, mixing with his hard earned sweat.. He started to lick the 'secret sauce' off of his own chest, it was a very unique flavor, that only a 'master chef' could 'concockt' he closed out of the browser, closing his eyes.. Snails came to mind... THE END


	2. MattXQuinn Highschool

/r.n This takes place in an alternate dimension

There in the high school stood a shy boy. His name was Quinn. He was new to this school for he had just been transferred here. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He opens his eyes and walk through the doors. He stares at his watch, its 8:15. "Late on the first day. Perfect." He walks to the front desk to get his schedule. As he glances at it he sees a guy walking through the halls past him. He seems to be in a hurry, so he doesn't bother to say hi. "He did look hot though." He said under his breath. The front desk looks up and says, "Here is your schedule, don't get too confused." She snorts and turns her chair to the computer. "Gee, thanks," he said as he walks away. Quinn couldn't help but think about that guy in the hallways. David was love-struck. "Pft. Really Quinn? Love at first sight doesn't exist," he says to himself as he walks to his class. Not too long after, Quinn walks into his class. The first person he sees is that guy he saw earlier. Quinn was flustered and stood still. The teacher looks up and introduces him. It was all a blur because all Quinn did was just staring at the guy. He couldn't take his eyes off of him. His dark hair was shining against the sunlight and his was spinning his pen with his right hand. Luckily, for Quinn, there was an open seat next to him. The teacher told him to sit down anywhere and of course Quinn chose the seat next to him. As he sat down, the guy dropped his pen in front of Quinn's way. Quinn didn't notice and he slipped and fell onto the floor. The whole class laughs while the guy helps him up. They look into each others eyes and it feels like the laughter has disappeared, and angels were singing into the background. Apparently, Quinn wasn't the only one who felt sparks. "I'm sorry, are you okay?" He says with concern. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." The guy holds his hand out to help of Quinn and Quinn grabs it immediately. As they are both up they again, gaze into each other's eyes. "I'm Matt, and you are?" Quinn stutters and he is turned on by his good looks. . "Uh, I-I'm Quinn." Matt smiles as he is admired by his shyness. He leans in closer to him and he says, "I'm glad to meet you, Quinn."

Quinn nearly faints on top of him, but he manages to get a hold of himself and snaps into reality. Matt sits back down and continues to twirl his pen. As for Quinn, he found his new sempai. This could be a start… of a _beautiful_ relationship… THE END

**"GEE WIZ"**


End file.
